Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the processing of metal waste, and specifically to the means of recovery of tin-lead solder from electronic printed circuit board scrap.
Description of the Related Art
A method for recovering articles with soldered parts and device for carrying out the same is known (see Russian patent 2089632 published on Sep. 10, 1997), wherein the method consists in placing the articles, applying force to them, heating them, detaching parts and solder from the articles and separating them, wherein the articles are placed around the heating center, the force applied is centrifugal force, the articles are heated up to 170-300° C., and parts and solder are detached at the centrifugation factor of 150-800 g, wherein centrifugal force is applied after the articles have been heated, while the device comprises a heat-insulated body, a bracket heater, a perforated partition, a mounting appliance with holes, which has a side wall, a bottom, an article lock and a bracket, and bins for parts and solder, characterized in that the holes are made in the side wall of the mounting appliance, the parts of the side wall, which are adjacent by perimeter, are located at equal distances from the central vertical axis of the appliance, the bracket of the mounting appliance is designed in the form of a shaft and is mounted vertically and coaxially to the appliance itself, the locks are designed to hold the items on the periphery of the mounting appliance, the heater is located inside the mounting appliance, and the perforated partition is mounted vertically between the heat-insulated body and the mounting appliance.
Recovery of tin-lead solder from electronic printed circuit board scrap using the conventional devices and methods has poor productivity, because the container capacity is not used to its fullest, and much of the processing cycle requires manual labor. Also, substrates of electronic printed circuit boards, which are made of CEM and FR, are good heat insulators and make it impossible to heat some areas of printed circuit boards evenly with thermal radiation only, since it may cause local areas of overheating to appear, which, in turn, leads to pyrolysis of organic substances.